Phantom of the School 5/A Slacker's Words
AP: 7 Goal: Slay Boss: Muramasa EXP: 500 Zenny: 445 Item Drop: Bonus: Zenny: 20,000, Magenta Gun Princess Deity, Rainbow Princess Deity Transcript Before Stage Start Muramasa: Please teach me how to use a sword! Yata no Kagami: Fear not. I have devised a plan. Muramasa: But I'm running out of time. Muramasa: If I don't win, I'll never be able to wield a sword again. Pisear: ...Does it matter, really? Commander: It matters to her, and that's all that counts! Pisear: Whatever... Yata no Kagami: Very well. Let's head over to the dojo. Muramasa: Thank you so much! Yata no Kagami: However... Yata no Kagami: You better brace yourself. Yata no Kagami: This is going to be more grueling than you think. Commander: I've been wondering this whole time, Yata no Kagami. You don't actually know kendo, do you? Commander: So how did you end up beating Masamune? Yata no Kagami: Heh, you're about to find that out! Yata no Kagami: Now the, Muramasa. This will be the first and last sword lesson I ever give you. Yata no Kagami: And if you're wondering why, it's because this is really exhausting. Yata no Kagami: For I am acting as a mirror that captures every single one of her nuances. Muramasa: Really?! The mood in the dojo suddenly changed. Others could sense Muramasa's tension directly. Yata no Kagami: Now, come at me any way you like. Yata no Kagami: Don't tell me you're hesitant to strike at a kendo novice who wears no protective equipment? Yata no Kagami: In that case, I will come at you! Yata no Kagami: Yaaaaaaaah!!! Muramasa: Huh?! Pisear: Hey, Commander, haven't we seen that before? Commander: Yeah, it looks just like Masamune. It's her exact form! Yata no Kagami: What's the matter?! Your eyes look like they're about to pop out of your head! Muramasa: B=But...I can't believe anybody could mimic Masamune's kendo! Yata no Kagami: Well now, Masamune's kendo, you say? After having attacked unilaterally, Yata no Kagami stepped back, maintaining a short distance. Yata no Kagami: What you say is quite ridiculous. After all, my Killium comes from a sacred mirror. Yata no Kagami: I simply reflect what is before me. And that would be you, not Masamune! Yata no Kagami: Brace yourself! Muramasa: Ngh! Muramasa: Are you saying this is MY kendo? Yata no Kagami: That's right. Now open your eyes wide and observe carefully! Yata no Kagami: This is your kendo! The kendo with which you challenged Masamune! Yata no Kagami: While there are instances of an imitation transcending its original, that has not happened with you. Yata no Kagami: I suppose it must be flattering to have admiration directed at oneself. Yata no Kagami: However, I wonder how that must have weighed on Masamune's mind. Muramasa: So I've only been imitating my sister? This kendo is not my own? Muramasa's sword struck Yata no Kagami with a feeble blow. Yata no Kagami: Now, try to calm yourself a bit. Muramasa: Playing games... So that's what she meant... Muramasa: My kendo was just like a game. It wasn't the real thing. Muramasa kept mumbling as she left the dojo. The commander chased after her. Commander: That was way too harsh. Commander: But don't let it get to you, Muramasa! Muramasa: It was just a game. My kendo was just a game. Muramasa: So that's why my sister... After Stage Clear Yata no Kagami: Well? Do you want another go at it? Muramasa: No, but thank you for crossing swords with me. Muramasa: I understand why I can't beat my sister. Muramasa: Now I finally know. Yata no Kagami: Don't get so down! Yata no Kagami: This is why I wanted to go through this step by step. There is still something you haven't realized yet. Muramasa: The way things are going, I'll never defeat my sister. Muramasa: What am I to do? Pisear: Huh? What don't you get? Pisear: Just stop imitating her. Pretty simple, right? Muramasa looked stunned. Yata no Kagami: Heh heh... The proverbial bolt out of the blue! Category:Phantom of the School